1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to detection, tracking, and imaging and more particularly to an obstacle penetrating dynamic radar imaging system.
2. State of Technology
United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB2383214 by David Brown, published Jun. 18, 2003, provides the following state of technology information: “In order to determine the location of a person within a building or facility, a number of radio frequency transceivers are positioned at fixed locations throughout the facility and each person is provided with a portable radio frequency transceiver. Each of the fixed transceivers is operable to communicate the identity of one or more portable transceivers located within communications range of a fixed transceiver to a central processing unit. The coverage area provided by the transceivers within a facility may be remotely or automatically adjusted. The location of an individual may be determined by a triangulation process. The fixed position transceivers may be arranged in cells comprising a number of pico-net masters and further scatter-net masters arranged to relay information to a central processing unit. The transceivers may be operated in accordance with the Bluetooth RTM communications protocol. The system may be arranged to track movements of individuals via the use of a video-surveillance system; remotely control the operation of a device within the vicinity of an individual; monitor the locations of a number of people within an airport; monitor the location of an isolated worker whereby in the event of an provided to the central processing unit via a fixed transceiver.”